


When You’re Sorry

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animals, Anime, Apologies, Aprons, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Belonging, Bickering, Big Brothers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Bonding, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Brothers, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Clinging, Comedy, Comfort Food, Compare and Contrast, Complete, Computers, Cooking, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-cultural, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Devotion, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Drama, Drama & Romance, During Canon, Emotional, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Explanations, Family, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Fights, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Guilt, Happy Ending, Harm to Animals, Heartache, Humor, Humorous Ending, In-Jokes, Inspired by Real Events, Japanese Character(s), Journalism, LGBTQ Character of Color, Light-Hearted, Little Brothers, Love, Love Stories, Loyalty, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Mental Anguish, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Monkeys, Monsters, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Partnership, Pining, Pride, Ramen, Rare Characters, Reconciliation, References to Canon, Regret, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Reminiscing, Returning Home, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sappy, Scents & Smells, Schoolboys, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second Chances, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Siblings, Slash, Surprises, Sweet, Talking Animals, Tension, Toast, Understanding, Urban Fantasy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Writing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Boyfriend troubles: Patamon’s worst enemy. [Post-Digimon Adventure 02, pre-Digimon Adventure tri.]





	When You’re Sorry

When You’re Sorry

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: Set after Digimon Adventure 02 and prior to Digimon Adventure tri. I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

Boyfriend troubles: Patamon’s worst enemy.

* * *

An unfamiliar bouquet permeated the Takaishi residence.

Patamon wrinkled his nose in the young man’s arms.

“Kaasan, what are you cooking? It smells great!” Takeru peeked in on his mother typing up her latest article, in the room by the entrance which served as her office.

Natsuko’s fingers never disengaged from the keyboard. “I can’t take credit. It’s all Daisuke-kun.”

_Daisuke-kun…_

“He suddenly appeared at our door, and offered to prepare dinner for us tonight. Isn’t that nice?”

Takeru trudged down the hall to the kitchen, skeptical. Yet, there stood Motomiya Daisuke, pink apron and all, a look Takeru was more used to seeing on Yamato. Chibimon rode one of Daisuke’s waist ties, swinging like a monkey on a vine.

At the sound of the other coming home, Daisuke stopped whisking the ingredients in his pot. He was still mad. They both were.

“Beef ramen. I trust there are no objections?” he heralded.

The blond took a step forward. “Do you also do French toast?”

“I can. Is that what you want?”

“That,” Takeru decided, “and you.”

Daisuke turned around, not dropping his tough guy act. He didn’t apologize, but the traces of self-agonizing were enough to tell Takeru he was sorry.

They kissed till their previous fight was a bad memory.

“ _Takeru_ , I can’t breathe!” Patamon wheezed, crushed between them.


End file.
